Trash Precure!
Trash Precure! 'is a collab series created and planned on Discord. It's about 7 people who live in a city who become Precure and most of them have issues in life. Plot Characters The Trash Precure 'Oshiro Kokoro '''is a kind and thoughtful girl who everyone loves. She's incredibly talented, and always tries her best. She makes friends with everyone who even glances at her, and she's the most famous girl in town. She cares a lot about fashion, and is the first ever human to have no flaws. She transforms into '''Cure Potatoot the Pretty Cure of potatoes and perfection. Her theme colours are white, pale yellow, pale brown. Amaino Kaori '''is an overly energetic girl who people hate because she is too energetic and is always smiling. She tries to make friends but fails due to her energy. She is also obsessed with donuts for some weird reason and says that they are her girlfriends. Her alter ego is '''Cure Donut, who represents donuts and has the power of sweets and happiness. Her theme colors are pink and brown. Kurosawa Kiyoshi '''is a grumpy and (also) outcasted introvert. Why he comes to school, no one knows. But when he does, they just make sure to stay away from him. He likes to read, play games, watch anime, and just be alone. He unwillingly become '''Cure Trash because some whatever you call the monsters the evil people summon was about to destroy the limited edition book he wanted to read. His theme colors are black coughedgy, dark yellow, and green. Kagamine Kirari '''is an otaku of anime and pigs. She has a collection of a ton of different animes, though mostly idol and magical girl animes. Surprisingly, she doesn't get teased much. It's possibly due to being a little popular before she was obsessed with anime. She likes to sing covers on NicoNico Douga with the stage name "KiRiRi", having 100 followers there. She has also wished to become a magical girl. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Pig, the pretty cure of food and smiles. Her theme colors are pink and purple. Hinami Kanan '''is a friendly girl who loves people. Whenever she makes a new friend or sees a friend, she hugs them. She is also something of an otaku and loves playing games like SIF when she’s bored. She also is obsessed with waffles and named herself '''Cure Waffle. Her theme color is blue and aqua as a sub color. Chinatsu Kiseki '''is an extremely timid and outcasted 15-year old who gets bullied and teased nearly every single day. Due to this, she always has troubles making friends and is very distant at first sight however, is a great friend once you get to know her who is very loyal. As well as this, she has always dreamed of becoming a magical girl. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Pineapple, the Pretty Cure of Dreams and Kindness whose theme colors are yellow and green. Himika Kiliana, called "Kiki", is a cheerful girl with both a sweet and tsundere side. She was an outcast, just because she is an otaku. However, she doesn't talk about anime too much. Because of her two sides, she is known to be loyal and is willing to protect her friends. She is homoromatic, so she has no interest in boys. Her alter ego is Cure Coconut since she loves coconuts, and her theme colors are brown and white. She joins the team halfway through the series. Mascots Villains Other Characters Locations Oykot is where the Cures live. The directors picked out the name because they originally decided on Tokyo, when Sakura said that Oykot is Tokyo backwards. They decided to use that for a city name. Items Trivia * Ironically, all of the Cures's civilian names start with K. This led to the name of the future sequel, K Trash Precure! Category:Fan Series Category:Trash Precure!